


Suite Talk

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, The Conference at the End of the Universe, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: B'Elanna makes an unexpected connection at a conference.





	Suite Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



> It barely needs saying, but this takes place in an AU in which K'Ehleyr lived!

‘Everyone’s expecting us to talk to each other, you know,’ drawled a voice above B’Elanna’s head, as she grabbed a roll from the breakfast buffet.

B’Elanna looked up – and up some more – and recognised Ambassador K’Ehleyr. They’d never spoken before but it would have been practically impossible for B’Elanna not to have heard of her. Klingon rules demanded a certain level of respect for someone of her stature and seniority, but the way she’d begun the conversation didn’t exactly suggest that she was big on protocol.

‘What,’ said B’Elanna, ‘is it because we’re both so well known for our sense of style?’

(In point of fact Ambassador K’Ehleyr did look terrific in her jumpsuit and ambassadorial robe, with her silvering hair rippling over her shoulders, but that was beside the point.)

‘I like you,’ the ambassador said. ‘I’d almost decided not to come over and say hello, just to spite everyone who thinks I should because we’re the only two Human-Klingon women here, but I’m glad I did. I let pettiness get the better of me sometimes. Not a good trait in an ambassador, but then, which of us is perfect?’

‘Definitely not me,’ said B’Elanna.

Ambassador K’Ehleyr’s grin was almost piratical. ‘So, how are you enjoying the conference?’ she asked.

The event concerned a politically and scientifically significant joint warp engineering project between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. As such, so far it had been a truly unique combination of the best of Klingon quick tempers and Federation waffling.

‘It’s… really showcased what we can achieve when we work together and play to our strengths,’ B’Elanna said, in her perkiest Federation voice.

Ambassador K’Ehleyr laughed, a full-throated sound that made B’Elanna’s nerves tingle. ‘Spoken like a true diplomat!’ she said. ‘I don’t suppose you’re interested in switching career paths?’

‘Wild targs couldn’t drag me,’ B’Elanna deadpanned.

‘I don’t blame you,’ said Ambassador K’Ehleyr. ‘But listen, come and sit by me for the next session. It’d be good to have some sensible company.’

B’Elanna quickly discovered that Ambassador K’Ehleyr was a menace. She made faces when the speakers annoyed her, and rolled her eyes dramatically, until B’Elanna was struggling not to laugh. She kept leaning over to whisper insulting things about other delegates, or share gossip she’d heard about them.

B’Elanna was having more fun than she’d had in months.

They attended the rest of the morning’s sessions together, and shared a long lunch. Ambassador K’Ehleyr told captivating stories from her varied diplomatic career, and B’Elanna dusted off some of her best anecdotes from her time on Voyager. They skipped the next session to keep on talking, but the ambassador’s presence was expected at the one after that. Regretfully, they left the dining hall and made their way towards the lifts back up to the main floor, grabbing one just as it was about to descend.

Being in such a small space with the ambassador was sort of intoxicating. She was so _tall_ , and even if she hadn’t been, she had a certain… energy to her. As though anything might happen when she was nearby. The rest of this conference was suddenly seeming a lot more appealing to B’Elanna, who hadn’t entirely wanted to be here.

And then the lift shuddered to a halt. The main lights flickered and died, and the emergency floor lighting glowed into life. B’Elanna swore.

‘Well,’ said Ambassador K’Ehleyr drily, ‘that’s one way to avoid going to the next session.’

B’Elanna, who’d had years of this sort of thing on Voyager and before that in the Maquis, was already prying open the control panel with the multitool she always kept in her pocket. ‘We’ll see,’ she said.

‘My,’ said Ambassador K’Ehleyr. ‘You _are_ handy.’

B’Elanna smacked her hand into the wall. ‘It’s completely dead, cut off,’ she said. ‘There’s nothing I can do from here. The emergency comm unit isn’t even working.’

‘So we’re stuck?’

‘It looks like it. I’m sorry, ambassador.’

It would have been nice to have impressed the ambassador by fixing the problem by herself. It was embarrassing – her, one of the best engineers in the quadrant, stuck in a lift!

The ambassador waved a hand. ‘Call me K’Ehleyr,’ she said. ‘And this could be worse. I once got sent on an urgent mission and there was no ship to take me, so I went inside the casing for a class eight probe.’

B’Elanna stared. ‘You’re kidding!’

‘Not at all.’

‘That sounds horrible.’

‘Oh, it was,’ said K’Ehleyr cheerfully. ‘This seems like a deluxe suite at the Andorian Utopia Hotel in comparison.’

‘If this is a deluxe suite, I don’t think much of the view,’ said B’Elanna, looking at the grey walls around them.

‘No?’ K’Ehleyr asked. ‘From where I’m standing it’s not so bad.’

Her eyes flickered to take in all of B’Elanna, and she winked expressively.

_Wait, what, fuck, what?_ B’Elanna thought, but her body was miles ahead of her, already leaning seductively against the wall without asking her brain’s permission.

‘I… um… glad you think so,’ she said.

Damn, flirting was not her forte.

Luckily K’Ehleyr didn’t seem to mind. She moved closer, towering over B’Elanna like some sort of demigoddess. ‘So,’ she asked, ‘are we doing this? I don’t want to assume.’

B’Elanna grinned. ‘May as well take advantage of this deluxe suite, since we have it.’

She tilted her head up a little to bite the soft place between neck and collarbone, and K’Ehleyr made a soft, pleased noise, wrapping an arm around B’Elanna and pulling her close. She nuzzled B’Elanna’s hair,  and B’Elanna rose on her toes so that they could meet in a long, slow kiss that made every inch of her spark into wakefulness. K’Ehleyr’s fingers slid across B’Elanna’s hipbone and curled to grip her thigh. B’Elanna ran her hands upward, inside K’Ehleyr’s robe, tracing the strong, muscular shape of her…

The lights flickered, and they jumped apart like guilty kids.

B’Elanna laughed, blushing. K’Ehleyr watched her with a look that was half rueful, half delighted. The lift started moving again, and within moments the lift doors opened and they were back at the conference as though they had never been gone.

‘So…’ said K’Ehleyr as they stepped back out into the crowd, ‘I actually _do_ have a genuine deluxe suite for this conference… if you’d like to help me get the most out of it later…?’

She sauntered away without waiting for an answer, but B’Elanna knew already that she would be there.

 


End file.
